


Windswept

by loyalmaudraz



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drowning, F/F, Head Injury, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz
Summary: When a Sifa and a Drenchen face a stormy sea together, and one is nearly lost to the depths.
Relationships: Naia/Onica (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Windswept

"Is this why you keep your hair so short?" Naia asked, hoping her voice was loud enough over the strong ocean winds that practically screamed in her ears. At this rate, she wouldn't be surprised if it managed to blow them clean off her head.

Onica laughed, but yelped before she could answer the question, as a particularly strong gust pushed her from the helm.

"Whoah!" Naia gasped. She grabbed the Sifan's arm with one hand while the other clutched the chipped wooden rail to keep them both from toppling over. Once they managed to regain their stance, holding each other steady, they looked at each other and laughed. Naia's laughter slowly lessened as she stared into Onica's green eyes that shone with the glee and shock that came with their current circumstances. She would have become lost in them but her other features caught the Drenchen's attention, like the freckles that spotted her round face, sun-kissed from her many voyages at sea, and the short crimson curls that swept her cheeks as they danced wildly in the wind.

Naia cleared her throat and released her grip on Onica's shoulders once she realized she had held on for too long. Onica didn't seem to mind, though, only chuckling lightly and returning to her post at the helm. She did her best to turn the wheel against the thrashing sea.

"It would be difficult to steer this vessel with long hair as thick as mine whipping in my face!" she explained with a strained voice. "I speak from experience!"

The indication that Onica's hair used to be much longer than it's current state peaked Naia's interest. She didn't mean to look too surprised, but Onica briefly cut her attention over land laughed at her wide-eyed expression.

"I know, can you imagine? Around the time I cut it, it reached my bottom! I suppose I liked it, but I couldn't staAaAAND--- !" she was cut off as the ship jerked upward on a rather large wave and slammed back down, making the two of them briefly scream and lose their balance, and Naia could have sworn she heard several yelps from the cabin below, where the others had taken shelter from the storm.

Although stunned for a moment, Onica, like the true sailor she was, quickly regained her composure and focused back on steering.

"I couldn't stand it blinding me whenever the winds got strong, especially like THIS!" She grunted as she forced the wheel to the right as the boat nearly veered completely off course. She struggled to do so, however, and Naia noticed, jumping into action and helping her to push it down.

"Thank you!" Onica gasped as she straigtened back up. Naia shook her head.

"Don't mention it! Why do you think I stayed out here? Even you shouldn't be out alone in a storm like this!" she said. Onica didn't look in her direction, but smiled. She admired Naia's consideration and bravery. Surprisingly, she'd known a few fellow Sifans who wouldn't have done the same.

She shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time!"

There were a few minutes of what would be silence between them, if not for the grunts and whimpers and gasps of fear that escaped their lips with each violent wave and gust. Each one seemed to carry the threat of capsize with it.

"I can see why long hair would be such an inconvenience at this time!" Naia laughed as the sharp wind stung her eyes. She couldn't imagine long locks whipping into them and making it worse.

Onica giggled. "Your hair is long! Though, I do suppose keeping it in dreads helps a great deal! You've also got it pulled back, which is smart! You'd be surprised how many in my clan refuse to do even that, then come back from a voyage looking like mangey fizzgig!"

The two laughed together once more. The Drenchen didn't wear their hair in dreads because of wind, the swamps were too humid for that, but Naia supposed Onica was right. She just hoped the leather strap holding her rope-like locks in place would withstand the storm at least a little while longer.

"The dreads keep hair out of our face so we don't get so sweaty in the warm air of Sog! With your short hair, though, I don't think you'd fare too bad!" she called over the sounds of the storm.

"Well, I'd love to put that to the test!" Onica called back. Naia looked over, unsure if she was being serious.

"Would you? I should warn you, the Swamp of Sog is nothing like the Silver Sea!" she warned.

Onica instantly nodded. "Of course! Besides, I could really use a break from thi -- Aughra's Eye, Naia, HOLD ON!"

Naia's head snapped back in the direction ahead of them, and her eyes widened as they were met with the sight of possibly the largest wave she'd ever seen on the ocean so far. It looked about as tall as three of Onica's ships stacked on top of each other, masts and all. She ducked down with Onica and wrapped her arms around the Sifa, clinging them both to the wooden stand of the helm. They screamed as the wave descended upon the boat. When the water crashed over them, it was like a force neither of them had ever felt before, Naia especially. Even with her gills, she wouldn't have been able to breathe in a current such as that. She was sure they would be torn to shreds if she dared open them. 

Their grip had been strong enough so that they didn't get swept off the ship, but it managed to push them away from the wheel and into the rail. It was a good ten seconds after the wave withdrew until the two realized they weren't dead.

"Are you all right?!" Naia cried out. Onica coughed violently as she got onto all fours. She took in a large breath and looked in Naia's direction, eyes wide and full of fear instead of the fun and suspense from before. Her hair was soaked, almost looking a dark red brown rather than the usual velvet shade, and slapped over one of her eyes.

"I'm fine! We need to get back to the helm!" she shouted.

They crawled back to the wheel and shakily stood, gripping either side of it. In that moment, whether she meant to or not, Naia's other arm wrapped around Onica's drenched waist. Onica couldn't help but do the same. Eyes still on the storm, their heads came close together. Both had never felt more protective of each other, fearing the worst if one of them were to go overboard.

"Let's get out of this storm, then we'll see about going to Sog." Naia stated.

Onica took in a shaky breath and could only nod in response.

Their ears perked at the sound of the cabin door below opening and slamming shut, then the familiar voice of Naia's twin brother calling out to them from the deck.

"Naia! Onica! Are you all right?!" Gurjin shouted.

"We're fine! Go back inside!" Naia called back. 

Gurjin loudly exhaled with relief. "Praise Thra! That wave nearly broke the walls in! I was sure you were swept out to sea!"

"Well, we weren't! Now get back in the cabin before another one comes and takes you with it!" Naia snapped. She hadn't meant to come off as ungrateful that her brother came to check on her, but she was more concerned for his life than anything else.

"Fat chance, Naia!" Gurjin shouted. He ascended the stairs to the helm, with a death-grip on the rail. "I'm not leaving you out here after that!"

Naia groaned and rolled her eyes. Of all the times for Gurjin to be a stubborn strider-arse.

"Gurjin, I -- LOOK OUT!"

Naia couldn't finish her as yet another wave came upon them. It was smaller than the last, but still could have easily taken them out. Naia and Onica repeated their wrap around the helm while Gurjin ducked and clung to the rail on one side of the steps. Their eyes screwed shut as they braced for impact.

Right as the wave descended, Naia's hand slipped on the slick wood and she didn't have enough time to replace it. It took a moment or two for Onica to register that her Drenchen companion was suddenly no longer beside her once she recovered. Her eyes went wide and frantically snapped around until she finally looked behind her, and discovered Naia once again had been thrown to the rail -- but was now on the other side of it, struggling to hold on as the ship continued to thrash in the angry sea.

"NAIA!" she and Gurjin cried.

Naia whimpered as her fingers grasped helplessly at the slippery wood, but tried her best not to panic further.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, don't worry, it's all ri --"

Before she could finish, the bow of the ship swooped upwards as another wave swelled underneath it. A load of supplies that had previously been tied down snapped loose and came flying toward the trio on the upper deck. While Gurjin and Onica managed to dodge The objects that came for them, Naia was unable to do anything before a barrell slammed into her head, knocking her off the rail and into the stormy sea.

"NO! NAIA!" Onica screamed. Gurjin couldn't make any sound. He only stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide with horror. He quickly snapped out of it and looked around. He spotted a loose rope flailing down from one of the sails, and without thinking much more, grabbed it, tied it around his waist, and made a dash for the rail, leaping over into the waves after his sister before Onica could even process it.

"GURJIN!" she shouted, but it was too late. Both Drenchen twins were overboard.

She looked up at the large belaying pin that held his rope in place. It shook violently as the rope rolled with Gurjin's pull though the water and the harsh winds. She could hear it jangling, and with wide eyes, realized it wouldn't be much longer before it came apart, and Naia and Gurjin would be lost to the sea.

Once again, the cabin door below burst open, and this time multiple footsteps could be heard stumbling outside. Onica could have sworn she heard voices, but the shock of what had just occured in front of her didn't allow her to register until one voice called out much louder.

"ONICA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rian shouted as he clumsily made his way onto the upper deck. Kylan and Amri clambered up behind him. The three of them didn't get much of a response until they reached the top, only to find Onica clinging to the wheel for dear life, eyes wide and full of horror, but no Naia or Gurjin. Rian felt his face go pale with realization. "What happened?!"

"Naia got knocked off the ship by debris! Gurjin tied a rope around his waist and jumped in after her!" Onica shouted.

Amri's heart dropped, but he tried to reassure himself with the reminder that Naia had gills, and wings made specially for moving through water. "Th-they'll be okay, right?! They have gills!"

"The barrell hit her in the head, she's probably not even conscious!" Onica snapped at him.

"And there's no way they can move properly in this!" Rian added stressfully. Before anything else could be said, the sickening sound of metal breaking and a rope unravelling from the mast made them all look up, finding the supporting end of Gurjin's rope flying down toward the rail, where it would slide into the sea, and Gurjin and Naia would have no way of getting back on the ship.

"THE ROPE!" Kylan exclaimed and they all scrambled to grab onto it, snatching it just in time but nearly being pulled overboard in the process. Onica, Kylan, Amri, and Rian all groaned loudly as they struggled in a tug-of-war with the monstrous waves below.

Meanwhile, below the surface, Naia could feel herself drifting, floating aimlessly under the thrashing waves, but couldn't feel much else. She couldn't see anything either, and didn't know which direction was up or down. Everything felt fuzzy. That barrell had hit her hard. She could barely hear the muffled storm above, and it was getting quieter, and quieter... 

Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away. Up or down, she had no idea, until her head broke the surface of the water. The sounds were still slightly muffled, but she could hear what sounded like grunting and other sounds of struggle as though her savior was struggling to hold onto something. Her bloody forehead fell into the savior's neck, and they turned their head. It was when they spoke she realized who it was.

"I've got you, Naia."

"Gurjin...?" Her voice was almost too quiet and incredibly weak, but Gurjin sighed with relief to hear it.

"Don't worry sister, you're all right. We're gonna be fine." he coughed. Naia could feel herself drifting away again, though not literally. The sounds were getting quiet again, but she heard other voices, calling from above somewhere. She heard Gurjin respond, something along the lines of "PULL US UP!". Then, it felt like she was being lifted, up and out of the water. There was a struggle, then it felt like she landed against a floor of some kind. There were multiple voices again, but much closer. They sounded familiar, and panicked. One in particular stood out, feminine and desperate.

"Naia! Naia, can you hear me?!"

For the first time since she'd fallen in, Naia opened her eyes. The sight was blurred, but she'd recognize that head of short, thick red hair anywhere.

"Onica..."

Onica gasped with relief and she felt a gentle hand touch her face. "Get her inside, quickly!" 

That was the last thing Naia heard before everything went black, and silent.

***

When she woke, she first felt a pulsing ache in her skull. It only worsened as her eyes blinked open to be met with harsh sunlight. She groaned, and her hands flew up to her face to cover them, but her right hand slapped over her forehead instead, making her wince and gasp as she hit her bandaged head wound. Her ears perked at the sound of someone else groaning close by, though it sounded like they were just waking up rather than in pain.

"Naia? You wake!"

That little raspy voice sounded so familiar, it took her a moment figure it out.

"Hup? Is that you? Where are we?" she asked, her voice strained as the headache continued. She tried once more to open her eyes, but the light was too painful, and they screwed shut again.

"No remember? Still on Onica ship!" the Podling replied.

Naia gasped. Onica. The last thing she remembered was being out in a horrendous storm, with Onica trying to steer the ship, and both of them nearly going overboard. Or had they gone overboard? She couldn't remember.

"Yesmit. Where is she? Onica?!" She sat up and tried to call out, but sudden movement only made things worse, and she moaned in pain.

"Careful! Naia have bad head injury! Got hit by barrell." Hup warned.

"Ugh, sure feels like it." she replied. Suddenly, the door opened, and another unmistakable voice entered the room.

"Hup? Is everything all right? Are you feeling bett -- oh! Naia! You're awake!"

"Deet?"

"Praise Thra! After what happened during the storm, we weren't sure when you were going to be conscious again! Everyone's going to be so relieved!"

"Deet, what happened? I can't remember. Is everyone all right?" Naia asked with urgency. 

"You were thrown overboard after a large wave came over the ship, it knocked some debris around that hit you in the head when you fell. Gurjin jumped in after you, then Oncia, Rian, Kylan and Amri pulled you both to safety! I would have helped too, and Brea, but the boys insisted we stay inside in case anything happened -- which it did, but we didn't know until after -- and poor Hup was sick all over the place and --"

"Deet, please, stop talking." Naia groaned. She hadn't meant to sound rude, normally Deet's chatter wasn't so irritating, but the pounding in her head mixed with the Grottan's overexplaining made it feel as though her skull would explode.

"Oh, right -- sorry." Deet stuttered. Then she realized her talking wasn't the only thing ailing Naia, and her eyes snapped over to the window that allowed the bright light of the Brothers to glare directly into her face.

"Oh, the Suns!" Deet looked around for a solution, as there were no curtains, and rememebered something from her small pack. She pulled the blindfold from the bag, mentally thanking Thra she hadn't gotten rid of it yet.

"Here, this should help." she assured, fastening it around Naia's head. She was careful not to graze her wound. "It doesn't cover completely, but it will dim the light some."

Once it was secured, Naia dared again to open her eyes. It was still kind of bright, but not nearly to the degree it had been before, and she could just make out Deet's large, kind eyes through the fabric.

"That's so much better. Thank you."

Deet giggled. "It's no problem! I know what it's like. The sunlight hurt something fierce when I first came above ground, I couldn't see straight without that thing for two whole days!"

Naia chuckled a little in return. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside, cleaning up the damage from the storm. I'll go tell them you're awake."

Before Deet could run for the door, Naia grabbed her wrist. "And they're all okay? No one else was hurt?"

Deet smiled and nodded. "They're all safe."

Naia sighed, relieved. "I want to see Gurjin first."

Deet nodded again. "Of course. Now lay down, you need to be still, with your head and all."

Naia did as she was told, and watched Deet rush out the cabin door with Hup close behind. The pain in her head was still very much there, but knowing her friends and family were safe, she couldn't have cared less.

***

Gurjin had practically barged into the cabin mere seconds after Deet announced Naia had woken. He hugged his sister as tightly as he could without causing her more pain. When she asked if he was all right, after saving her, he all but laughed. She sustained a serious head injury that had nearly caused her to drown and knocked her out for a good day and a half, and yet, she was worried for his health of all things. Other than the risk of Freezing Frenzy after his time in the cold waters, he was unharmed. The same was said for Onica, when Naia asked.

Onica was next to see her, of course, and the two greeted each other with relieved gasps and embraces. Shortly after, Amri, Kylan and Rian came in, and she thanked them profusely for pulling her and her brother to safety.

After a quick visit with Brea, and a checkover by Deet again, everyone allowed her to rest for a while longer, but Onica eventually came back. She insisted it was to check on her and replace the bandage on her wound, but even Naia knew it wasn't just that, as she'd been "cleaning" the wound for several minutes now, lightly dabbing it with a wet cloth and recounting a hilarious story that ensued not long after she'd been knocked out and the storm blew over.

"You remember the conversation we had during the storm about keeping our hair tied back so it didn't get in our way in harsh weather?"

Naia hummed.

"Well, you should have seen the boys after we saved you. Gurjin and Amri weren't too bad, but oh, Kylan..." She paused to laugh. "I'll give him credit for trying, but his braid is always so loose, and the wind practically undid it for him. Poor boy looked like his head had been pulled out of a pit of gobbles just in the nick of time."

Naia chuckled. "And Rian?"

Onica laughed harder as she thought back to Rian's condition after the storm. "Oh, by the Sisters, he was a mess. His hair is so thick, I don't understand why he doesn't keep it back more often. Anyway, it was so bad that it took Deet an hour to brush it out for him, and all the while he's acting like such a childling, whining and all that, and Deet -- bless her heart -- she tells him, 'Now, you already look like a fizzgig, there's no need to act like one'."

Despite the ache in her skull, Naia burst out laughing with Onica. It was just like how she'd described it before, with sailors looking like manged balls of fur after a windstorm.

"Sometimes, I wonder if she's supposed to be his life mate or his mother." Naia remarked.

Onica giggled. "Deet is very caring. I'm glad she thought to give you the blindfold when the sun hurt your eyes." She sighed and looked up at the windows. "I really should have curtains. Hopefully I can trade something for a set once we're in Cera-Na."

Naia shrugged. "I don't think so, the tapestries work, and they look beautiful."

"Hm. I suppose you're right." Onica looked over the tapestries that lined the walls of the cabin, having been hastily tied around the lanterns between them to offer more relief than even Deet's blindfold could. "They're also darker than most curtains I've seen, anyway. Amri might appreciate the shade, as well, while his eyes are still adjusting."

A moment of silence fell between them, and Onica finally did away with the damp cloth, reaching for a fresh bandage to protect the string of stitches across Naia's temple.

"Speaking of which, Amri was very much worried for you." she remarked.

"Were you not all worried for me? I see who my friends are now." Naia responded jokingly. Onica chuckled.

"I mean, next to me and Gurjin, he was probably the most afraid for you. He would peek in the window while you were unconscious when he thought no one else was looking, and he would come in with Deet and check on you while she tended to Hup. He really cares about you, I can tell."

Naia hummed, and a frown crossed her face. Of course, she adored Amri, who wouldn't? He was sweet, quirky, and she couldn't deny that he was a handsome Grottan; tall, with dark, gentle eyes and one of the most unique hairstyles Naia had seen on a Gelfling (she'd never seen a Gelfling with half their head shaved before). She loved him and couldn't imagine life without him, but it wasn't the same love he felt for her. It made sense, why he tried so hard to sound confident around her and talked to her at any opportunity despite being so shy around the others, even Deet, a member of his own clan.

"Well... Amri is a remarkable Gelfling, but as a soothsayer, wouldn't you know that my heart beats for another?"

Onica smirked and looked back at Naia with a playful stare as she finished securing the bandage. "You're not the first Gelfling to learn this, but even soothsayers can't see everything." she teased.

Naia returned the smirk, and carefully sat up. "If that's the case, then..." She groaned quietly as her head throbbed with the motion, but quickly recovered. "Let me tell you what I see in the future."

Onica giggled. "Oh, so the Drenchen are soothsayers now?"

"Hush, and listen." Naia laughed. "I see... once this blasted head pain fades... myself returning to the Swamp of Sog, accompanied by a Sifa, but not just any Sifa... a Far-Dreamer, a Soothsayer."

Onica continued to smirk and eyed her slyly. "You've described a great number of the Sifa. Care to be more specific?"

Naia nodded and reached out. "Well... she has a beautiful round face... the most adorable freckles," Her hand gently brushed over Onica's cheek, and the Sifan giggled. "Gorgeous green eyes... and..." Her hand went into Onica's curls. "Short crimson locks that dance with the wind. The only thing I'm not sure of, is how her lips would fee against mine."

Onica leaned in close. "Well, let's find out, shall we?"

With her hand still entangled in red hair, Naia pulled Onica closer until their lips met. She welcomed the kiss with a deep inhale, and Onica echoed the sound, her hand reaching to the back of Naia's head. As they slowly pulled apart, Onica gently held onto one of Naia's dreads, running the rope-like braid through her fingers. They laid together in silence for a while, facing each other, and Onica continued to lazily play with the green-blue plait. Naia brushed a velvet curl out of her eyes, and didn't fail to see her little blue ear twitch at the gesture.

"Are you sure you want to see Great Smerth? I must warn you again, it's very different from the Silver Sea."

Onica smiled. "Well, yes. You promised me we'd go if we got out of that storm. If there's one thing you should know, it's that the Sifa do nothing for free. I got us out of that storm, all I ask for payment is a little visit to the Swamp of Sog." she teased.

Naia smirked. "What kind of payment would asking for another kiss from a Sifa require, then?"

Onica giggled. She lifted herself onto an elbow and leaned over the Drenchen. "Only for you to kiss back."

Their lips met once more, and just for that moment, Naia completely forgot about the pain in her head, pushed away by thoughts of her Sifa, and the feeling of windswept hair tickling her cheeks as it fell against her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ending probably sucks, I tried not to make it sound so corny, I swear!


End file.
